Known content-based routing messages are based on the actual content of the message itself, rather than by a destination specified by the message. Content-based routing works by opening a message and applying a set of routing rules to the message's content to determine its destination. Because the sending machine does not need to know the message's destination, content-based provides a high degree of flexibility and adaptability to change. However, it may be computationally expensive to search the entire content of every message each time a message is to be routed. The need has arisen to provide a system and method to perform fast, efficient content-based routing. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired that allow a router to perform true content-based routing without having to de-serialize the data and apply a full content-based filter by determining the exact set of consumers to forward the data onto based on packet headers.